Before the Legacy
by Rimah K
Summary: Ever wondered about Riki's life before he met Iason, or before he moved to the Slums to form Bison even? Focusing on young Riki's short-lived schooling life; explaining his meeting Guy and how, together, they form a relationship that begins with the tightest of friendships.
1. Chapter 1

Dear all, hope you enjoy my first ever FanFiction and review it.

Disclaimer: Ai No Kusabi is not mine, as much as i wish it is though :)

* * *

It was noon and Riki- famished beyond bounds- had opted to simply sneak into the food hall instead of trying, like some of the others, to plead to the teachers and staff of the well-known slum school for the young inhabitancy, to bring in more food for the growing amount of discarded infants.

It was out of sheer hunger; almost to the point of starving, that he had come to the conclusion of sneaking in and stealing anything he could find before retreating, hopefully all the while, going unnoticed. His stomach felt as though somebody had taken a wedge board and driven it into his gut, continuing to push and pull, over and over, bringing constant stabs of undeniable and pure pain to the young boy.

He held his stomach to make it just bearable before sneaking out the bedroom of his overly crowded 'dorm' room and into the deserted hall. It was so messy all the time, filled with rubbish and other various discarded and unused school utensils that nobody had bothered to pick up. Stepping over a pair of dirty and ripped jeans in the middle of the hall, he made his way silently down the corridor toward the fire stairs which would take him directly down to the floor of his destination; level two , also known as the cafeteria, of the six story school building.

He rushed down the stairs with silent, practiced ease before coming to a stop just before the fire door on level two. Placing his ear to the door, he listened for any noises that would end in his being caught and punished. It was 1am in the morning and everybody else in the school dorm was asleep, so he silently opened the heavy door, going slowly so that it wouldn't creek. After pushing it open just enough to sneak through, he sluggishly closed it behind him- his heart pumping loudly in his chest.

His stomach now the least of his problems, he quickly ran down yet another corridor, past door after door of classrooms, fancy science labs and conference rooms alike, not bothering to look inside them for any signs of life. He kept running till he came to a darkened corridor, slowing as he neared the double doors leading straight to the restricted kitchen. With a small smile on his face, he pulled out the key that he had smuggled from one of his horrid teachers and, glancing around to make sure nobody was there, turned it inside the fancy lock pad on the door. Dotting in the passcode into the electronic and equally fancy lock system- that he had managed to find out from one of the nerdy kids that he had beaten up earlier in the day- he heard, with great relief, the click to signify the opening to the glorious room.

As he entered, he let the door click back into place behind him and slowly made his way toward the big double-doors of the humongous built in pantry. He could just about taste the buns and sweets on his lips as he opened the pantry, delighting in the illumines hum of the lights as they automatically flicked on at his presence. His smile grew into a huge grin that spread across his handsome young face as he saw all the stacks of food.

Heading straight for the buns- his favourite and also the most filling- he grabbed three palm sized bread rolls, stuffing another in his mouth for good measure- something the cooks would never notice had gone missing- a five flat wholemeal cookies which were surprisingly tasty and were meant a snack for morning tea's, where they received three each only. Then of course, he picked out a single wonderful and mouth-watering chocolate bar; something the children absolutely never received but that they all knew the cooks kept for themselves in with the pastry's section, in order to hide them and to make them unnoticeable to somebody simply glancing around.

All this information as to where all the food was kept was gathered entirely from prior knowledge of the kitchen, having snuck in many times during his wretched stay in the horrid and strict school.

He knew to get out of there quickly and so he didn't wait around for long. He stashed his little pile of goodies inside his ragged 'school' bag and heading straight back toward the kitchen door in triumphant retreat. He was already feeling far less hungry, just from knowing that the food was in his hands.

But his triumph was short lived as he heard the familiar clicking of the keypad on the door, signalling that another person- probably a teacher- was on their way in. He stood frozen for a second, his blood running dead cold as one million possible outcomes flashed through his head. Frantically, he looked around the room for a place to hide from the intruder. Spotting a pile of plastic boxes holding cereal, he dashed toward them as the door clicked, signalling that the person had gained access and would enter at any second. He ducked behind the pile just in time to see the door click open a notch, he stood still as a deer stuck in headlights; his eyes wide as he watched the unknown person slowly and cautiously enter.

Holding his breath, he tried desperately to figure out who the person was and how best to escape. The figure was shorter than the average adult, with somewhat younger features; the broad shoulders right down to a slim waist of a well-muscled, young teenage boy around the same age as himself.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Riki slumped toward the floor, his heart slowing inside his chest and subsiding from thumping in his ears. He barely made any noise yet he young newcomer froze in his position of creeping toward the pantry, his head whipping toward the pile of cereal boxes. When he felt the room fill with tension, Riki quickly stood up from where he was hiding, letting the visitor know that he mean no harm.

There he stood, face to face with the boy he had often admired in his class, the boy that he had often envied for his stunning physique, even at such a young age. As it finally clicked and the name came to his mind, he visibly relaxed when he realised the boy standing opposite him would not do anything rash, as he was there for the same reason as Riki. A mutual lack of food.

Quickly recovering, Riki stood tall, puffing out his chest and stepping out from behind the boxes and into the gloomy moonlight shining in from the windows. The boy across form him smiled as he came into proper view, giving a slight laugh to shake of the tension.

Guy looked Riki over, from his bag of stolen goodies to his face and back to his bag in envy. It was probably one of the most awkward situations Riki had been in with a fellow Slum boy and he hated it so, plucking up the courage to speak, he was about to begin when Guy spoke instead.

"Uh, um… You can leave, I ain't gonna go tell no one." He said stiffly, looking Riki straight in the eyes and causing him to just stand there and nod, still dumfounded at the boy.

"Right, yea. Good luck then." His eyes shot form the door to Guy, as he started walking toward the door.

"Wait." Riki froze at these words, startled, but turned to see that Guy had turned to directly face him, "You're Riki, right. I'm Guy, you'll keep quiet 'bout this won't ya. I can't deal with another stupid detention."

Riki couldn't help but just smile cockily, feeling more confident as he answered. "No way, I ain't telling no body, cause how do you think they'll think I found out then. Obviously they'll just know that I sneaked into the kitchen too." He mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid when he spoke to the attractive young man. But to his amazement, Guy just nodded and put out his hand, gesturing for Riki to shake on it.

As Riki took hold of his hand to shake, the true slum way of the, they two exchanged a silent mutual agreement passed and the tension faded.

"K then." Riki murmured, letting go and walking back to the door, stopping as he turned the handle, contemplating whether to just leave it at that or not. "By the way, theres some retty great chocolate in the pastry box ni the pantry. It's down the bottom and it's great."

Guys' eyes lit up as he processed this great information with a smile to Riki. "Thanks, man." Cooly, both of the parted ways, for now, and headed off again.

Riki quickly made his way back to the room, delighting that nothing or nobody had come in to check on them whist he was away, and hopped back onto the old rusty bed. Wrapping the old and smelly sheets around him and he shoved his face with two of the buns and a few pieces of chocolate with delight at successfully bringing back the bacon; so to speak.

* * *

Ohk, so thats the first chapter.

Please review, only positive comments please


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, so here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it and find it to your liking.

Disclaimer: Ai no Kusabi isn't mine.

* * *

Being still a moderately young buy, Riki was very well built for his age. He already had developing muscles from his constant exercise on the courts at the school and his participation in many of the sports available. He loved to swim, play basketball, football and anything else that was available, plus he never missed a chance to go out to the gym for additional muscles. He never really stuck around with many people, or friend figures, as he disliked how people in those situations had to actually think about others apart from themselves; something definitely impossible in the slums, he thought. Yet, ever since the night when he had met and spoke to Guy for the first proper time in the kitchen, they had been getting closer and closer. As much as he detested the idea, Guy was friendly and always happy. He wasn't rude, nor did he present a waste of time to hang around with like all the other boys.

They began to see each other more and more often, visiting the gym together almost every week. Each of the boys were equally surprised at how much they were alike the other, how much they fit together in all areas of their lives. Their neglect to ever do any of the given 'work' in the mutually detested nursery Their common love for physical activity of any kind and, of-course, their shared enjoyment of sneaking into the pantry at night and snacking on the chocolate hidden within.

After just a short amount of time, each had come to enjoy the others company perhaps a little to much, considering the position and place they were in, knowing that the chance of being sold of into servant hood or something even worse was always a great possibility for the two equally good looking Slum boys.

But knowing all that, neither could have prepared for the feelings they felt fkr the other. Both trying desperately to hide it, but knowing the other knew, deep down.

"Hey, what you up to?" Riki asks, slinking around behind Guy as he sits on his bed, snacking out on their forged food from the night before. Having ventured together into the kitchen and stolen far more food than they really needed.

Apprehending Riki, Guy nods toward the food, offering the other a chunk off the pastry. " I'm just thinking, want some."

"Oh no… You? Thinking? What's the big occasion?" Riki jokes, laughing at himself as he greatfully accepts the preferred food with a smile. "So, come out with it… What is it your thinking about then?" he laughs again, thinking nothing of it.

"Well… you promise not to laugh?" Riki nods. Now sobering at the solemn tone of Guys voice. "Well…If I told you that I, oh god, how do I say it without sounding like a stupid pussy? Well… I." He stops, his voice not letting him continue.

Riki cocks his head to the side, now realising what the other wants to get across with no small amount of thrill. He nods, urging Guy on with a hopeful expression. Hoping beyond anything that he knows what the other is going to say, speaking the words over and over in his head and hoping that he isn't just being stupid and going to say something dumb, just to get his hopes up. "You what. Tell me, please. I want to hear you say it." He leans closer, looking seductively Guys eyes, with a small sexy grin on his face. Although being so young, Riki had had no small amount of practice in such settings, knowing though that this boy in front of his is the only one that the has ever really felt the same for.

"I… Riki. I like you." He sighs once he's said it. Feeling quite overly relieved at having been able to speak his feelings, though feeling a little stupid at not being able to keep from telling them, hoping that the mongrel wouldn't laugh in his face at his acting like such a lovey-dovey freak. "So… I want you to be my partner. I hate it when you go of at night to entertain some other guy, I even hate it when you so much as look at another guy." He feels his face flush, feeling stupid, vulnerable and exposed to any criticism that Riki might wish to impart upon him.

Riki only grins, about ready to jump out of his seat next to guy. He had been purposely leaving him for a while now, hopefully getting him jealous in order to find out his lovers real feeling toward him. Having been bottling up his growing affections toward Guy, it felt wonderful to have them acknowledged and even reciprocated by the guy he so wanted to have feel for him. He gives him a juicy smile, looking deep into Guys light blue eyes with muse and barely concealed excitement. "Finally… took you long enough, stupid. Of course I feel the same, I wouldn't have become your friend if I felt any different. Haha." He smiles as Guy looks him over with surprise, havng fully expected the mongrel to laugh in his face.

So… in some strange sort or craze. He jumped up from the bed, letting his crumbs fly all over his bad and the floor, jumping over toward Riki and, wasting no time what so ever, leans I and kisses the surprised youth. The kiss is nothing sort of exquisite from the view points of both the boys, having never really experienced feeling as such before and finding they rather enjoy it. As their kiss deepens, Guy lets his hands roam this 'now-official' partners body, delighting in the curves and mard muscles.

Slowly, he creeps his hand underneath his partner's top, eliciting a slight gasp as he fondles and pinches Riki's nipples, one by one making the go hard almost instantly under his touch. He feels a tug in his own trousers, exhaling with delight as he feels a hand reach down, unzipping his bulging trouser pants and releasing his engorged member. Though being still not quite full sized in his age, his size is quite considerable and to Riki, it's the biggest he has ever encountered. Delighting in the idea of having it in other places, each boy begins to fondle the other in a lust filled moment.

Looking into his eyes, guy is overjoyed to find Riki overcome with lust, his beautiful eyes sparkling as he increases movements, bringing him closer to orgasm with each powerful movement.

Thus commences their night spent together in the solitude of the deserted store room, each expressing their pent up lust and powerful feelings toward the other, doing it over and over again neither having any intention of stopping until the night and their lust is completely spent.

* * *

Alrighty :) So that's it for now

Please take just a small amount of your time to review this story. :)

thanks,

Rimah K!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, here is chapter three. Please enjoy and review it

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

The next morning:

"Hey Riki." Guy calls, motioning with his hand to the young boy standing on the other side of the room.

"Yea, what u want." He yells back unceremoniously, continuing with the weights he'd been using all morning.

"Get over here, I wanna show you something." Guy gives his a suggestive smile, eying him with secrecy as Riki sighs, leaving behind his much loved weights to join Guy in some seats over in the corner.

"What is it, that ya bloody interrupt me." Riki jokes, squeezing to sit in beside him and loving it when Guy places his arm passively around his neck.

"This." Pulling out a small yellowed piece of paper from his pants, he shoves it into the mongrels hands, delighting as trhe mongrel reads it with unveiled awe.

"Oh…Oh my god, are you kidding Guy. Where did you find this, are you sure it's real. Where the hell did ya get it from." He can barely believe his eyes as he looks back between the cigarette and Guy, brimming with excitement. "Can I have it, quick lets light it, I wanna try."

Laughing, Guy shakes his head, taking back the smoke, much to the mongrel's disappointment.

"What" he crys, dismayed.

"Haha, hold on a minute. I want to ask you something, and then if you answer properly. Then I'l give it to you… but we have to share it." He looks at Riki's disappointment at the latter rule with a grin, covering his muse when Riki death glares him. "Well, now that you've ruined the mood, I will just ask you straight out." He pauses, not really knowing how to begin with his proposal, but wanting desperately to know the mongrels thoughts on the matter. "Well, I want you to know, well…"

"Hurry up and get it out, I want a smoke." Riki jokes, not getting the jist from Guys serious tone, that he had something important to say.

"Well, I want you to know I'm leaving this shit hole next week." Guy say's bluntly. Riki stops, his eyes wide as he looks guy over, confused.

"Wha… you, your just gonna leave? Go and leave me alone in here? But I though we agreed that we'd stick together, you prick. You fucking promised me." He says accusingly, cutting Guy ff before he can go on. Feeling hurt and frightened all at the same time, over loosing somebody so close to him, he felt almost cheated.

"No, Riki. Listen to me, I want you to come along. I would never leave you hear, but I can't stand it here anymore, so please come with me?" Riki's reaction is priceless, going from angry to confused then to excited in a matter of seconds.

"Holy shit, holy shit. You kiddn', I can come" He jumps up and down as Guy lets out a sigh, happy with his answer. "Hell yes, theres no way I'm going to let you go now. Not after last night, I though you we're leaving me after all that. I as just about ready to punch you up, you dick." He joked, now fully over his anger and feeling overwhelmed with excitement at the prospect of finally leaving.

* * *

Okay, so that's it. Yea... it's only short, but I'll definitely make the next one longer.

Please take, what?... 2 seconds to review it. That's all it takes so please, it would be great. Thanks

Rimah K. :P


End file.
